herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cindy Lou Who/Gallery
Gallery Gallery in 1966 Cindy Lou Who 2.jpg|Cindy Lou in the beginning of the story File:Cindy_Lou_who.jpg Cindy_Lou_Who.gif|Cindy Lou was joining the song Cindy Lou Who 16.jpg|Cindy Lou met the Grinch for the first time Cindy Lou Who 14.jpg|Cindy stare at the Grinch Cindy Lou Who 13.jpg|"Santa, why you're taking our christmas tree? Why?" Asking the Grinch why he's taking her christmas tree Cindy Lou Who 15.jpg|Cindy listening to the Grinch The Grinch and Cindy.jpg|Cindy get pats on the head by the Grinch Cindy Lou Who 25.jpg|The Grinch got her a drink Cindy Lou Who 27.jpg|And the Grinch sent her to bed Cindy and Max.jpg|Cindy pats Max after giving him a roast feast IMG_8864.JPG Gallery in 2000 Cindy_Lou_Who_32.jpg|Cindy Lou's first appearance Cindy Lou Who 29.jpg|Cindy Lou was worrying about why everybody was afraid and don't talk about The Grinch Cindy_Lou_Who_4.jpeg|Cindy ask her father who was the Grinch Cindy_Lou_laughs.jpg|Cindy Lou's heroic screaming Cindy_Lou_Who_2.gif|Cindy's reaction when she met the Grinch for the first time Untitled-00_11_28.jpg|Cindy Lou-Who trapped in the sorting pit Cindy and her father Lou.jpeg|Cindy tell her father that he miss what happened to her which her father thinks that she was busy, wrapping her gifts Cindy_Lou_Who_7.jpeg|Cindy Lou was back home Cindy Lou Who 21.jpg|Cindy Lou Who singing Christmas, Why can't I Find You? Cindy_Lou_Who_31.jpg|Cindy feel bad after knowing The Grinch have a tragic past Cindy_Lou_Who_35.jpg|Cindy tell the people of Whoville that the Grinch should be welcome no matter what he look like or treat them bad Cindy Lou Who 9.jpg|Cindy Lou's innocent look face Cindy_and_The_Grinch.gif|Um maybe you need a time out Cindy Lou Who 12.jpeg|Cindy Lou's Tears of Despair Cindy Lou Who 8.jpg|Cindy Lou heard something downstairs Cindy Lou Who 6.png|Cindy yawns and asking The Grinch why he's taking her tree Cindy_Lou_Who_4.png|Cindy's warming smile Cindy Lou smiles.jpg|Cindy Lou was proud that her father stand up for her because it wasn't her fault and she was right about the true meaning of Christmas Cindy Lou Who 10.jpg|''I came to see you. No one should be alone on Christmas'' Cindy smiles.jpg|Cindy Lou's warming smile Cindy_Lou_Who_23.jpg|Cindy cries for help Cindy_Lou_Who_5.jpg|''Aah! Are you alright?'' The Grinch and Cindy Lou.jpeg|''Merry Christmas, Mr. Grinch.'' The Grinch and Cindy Lou.jpg|Cindy Lou giving The Grinch a friendly kiss on the cheek for saving her life and bring Christmas back to Whoville The Grinch and Cindy Lou 3.jpg|Cindy smiles while holding The Grinch's hand and started to sing The Grinch 16.jpeg|The Grinch, Martha May Whovier, Cindy Lou Who and the people of Whoville sang "Welcome Christmas" Cindy_Lou_Who_8.jpeg|Cindy Lou was celebrating at Mr. Grinch's home Cindy Lou Who 3.jpeg|Cindy Lou Who in How The Grinch Stole Christmas video game CindyLouWho.jpg|Cindy Lou Who in the live action Cindy Lou Who 6.jpeg Cindy_Lou_Who_20.jpg|Cindy and her father, Lou File:Cindy_Lou_Who.jpg File:Cindy_Lou_Who_4.jpg Galley in 2018 IMG_0770.PNG|Cindy Lou Who in 2018 IMG_0870.JPG|Cindy and her friends in 2018 File:Cindy_and_her_mother.png|Cindy and her mother included her brothers are taking picture File:Cindy's_Annoying_Look.png IMG_2126.PNG|Cindy, her mom and the people of whoville, celebrating Christmas IMG_2129.PNG|Cindy and her best friend IMG_2647.PNG|''I think everybody should be happy on Christmas'' IMG_2648.PNG|''Um, santa? Why are you taking our Christmas tree?'' IMG 3031.JPG|The Grinch and Cindy IMG_3026.JPG|Cindy sending a letter to Santa IMG_3027.JPG|Cindy and her mother, Donna IMG_3028.JPG|Cindy and her friends are making a trap, so she can finally meet Santa by thanking him IMG_3030.JPG|Cindy was greeted by Max after inviting The Grinch for Christmas dinner Category:Galleries